yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 019
"Double Trouble Duel, Part 1", known as "Tag-Duel in the Labyrinth" in the Japanese version, is the nineteenth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on August 29, 2000 and in the United States on March 16, 2002. Summary In the cave, Yugi and the group have no way of removing the boulder blocking the entrance. Suddenly, Bakura's Millennium Ring starts to point, presumably towards Pegasus's Millennium Eye. Following where the ring points, they end up at a large Dueling Arena, where the Paradox Brothers appear. They say that Yugi and a partner from his group have to face them in a tag-team Duel. If they win, they will have to choose one of the two doors the brothers guard. One door leads them out of the Paradox Brothers' dungeon, while the other leads to a even larger maze that is impossible to get out of. Yugi and Joey agree to the conditions, betting six Star Chips between them, enough to gain them entrance to Pegasus Castle if they win. The rules are as follows: all four players start with 2000 Life Points each, and will move in turn, alternating between teams. However, if just one Duelist loses their life points, his partner will also lose, regardless of their amount of life points. Dox summons "Labyrinth Wall", which changes the Duel Arena into a maze. During the Duel, Para and Dox say that from now on, one brother will speak only the truth and the other will speak only lies; they also offer Joey and Yugi the option to each ask one question. Joey is excited about this prospect, having heard a similar riddle before, and asks his question right away. Yugi, however, immediately recognizes the liar paradox here, and waits to ask his question until later. Meanwhile, Mokuba, trapped in Pegasus's underground prison, is thinking about Seto Kaiba and what happened to them when they were younger. Kaiba, on the other hand, is outside, approaching Pegasus's castle. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi & Joey Wheeler vs. Para & Dox Turn 1: Dox Dox Normal Summons "Labyrinth Wall" (0/3000). During this Duel and exclusively in the anime, "Labyrinth Wall" acts like a Field Magic Card in addition to a monster. Once activated, "Labyrinth Wall" creates a 9×9 maze on the Dueling Arena that each player's monster must go through before they can reach the other side. Monsters can move a number of spaces equivalent to their Level. Monsters can attack each other inside the maze, but must be on tiles adjacent to one another. Turn 2: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Beaver Warrior" (1200/1500) in Attack Position. Since it's a Level 4 monster, Yugi moves it 4 spaces inside the maze. Turn 3: Para Para draws. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Shadow Ghoul" into "Labyrinth Wall" and Special Summon "Wall Shadow" (1600/3000) in Attack Position. "Wall Shadow" can travel through the walls of the maze instead of actual spaces, allowing it to strike any monster that is inside the labyrinth instantaneously. "Wall Shadow" attacks and destroys "Beaver Warrior" (Yugi: 2000 → 1600 LP). Turn 4: Joey Joey draws. He then Normal Summons "Axe Raider" (1700/1150) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 5: Dox Dox draws. He then Sets "Jirai Gumo" on a space in the maze and Normal Summons "Labyrinth Tank" (2400/2400) in Attack Position. Since it's a Level 7 monster, Dox moves it 7 spaces inside the maze. Turn 6: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Celtic Guardian" (1400/1200) in Attack Position. Since it's a Level 4 monster, he moves it 4 spaces inside the maze. Turn 7: Para Para draws. "Wall Shadow" attacks "Celtic Guardian", but Joey activates his face-down "Kunai with Chain", equipping ito "Axe Raider" and increasing the ATK of "Celtic Guardian" and "Axe Raider" by 500 ("Celtic Guardian: 1400 → 1900/1200, "Axe Raider": 1700 → 2200/1150). "Celtic Guardian" destroys "Wall Shadow" (Para: 2000 → 1700 LP). On Para's End Phase, the boost that "Celtic Guardian" got from "Kunai with Chain" expires ("Celtic Guardian": 1900 → 1400/1200). Differences in adaptations *The scenes on Pegasus' view screen have been changed in the US version to show a hidden arena, and then a close-up of Yami Yugi. Yami Yugi and Joey can be seen dueling the brothers in the arena, which is a mistake because they are still in the tunnels. In the Japanese, he's watching Yugi and the others walking through the tunnels, with small views of other scenes along the side of the screen. *In the US version, Para's fierce face is replaced with a milder image from earlier. *A long shot of the duel is added to the US version, to provide a transition from the commercial break. *Another scene of the Paradox Brothers' acrobatics is added to the US version. The Japanese version goes right to Para's ordering the attack. *A shot of fierce Para telling Yami Yugi his "Elf Swordsman" is doomed and his Life Points with it, is replaced in the US version with Dox saying the same thing. *Dox sets "Jirai Gumo" as a trap card, which, in the Japanese version, it was, but in the US version, it has a monster card design as it does in real life (though the ATK and DEF are different for this duel). *The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub episode. *In the US version, Para says that the turns will cycle starting with him, then, Yugi, then his brother, then Joey, and then back to him. He and Dox are actually in the other's spot in the cycle. (This is possibly due to the direction switch of reading the brothers' "name"). Mistakes *In the US version, for one scene, "Labyrinth Tank" is in its original Japanese card format. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes